Iris
(this is a shipchild, no hate!) Appearance "So you're asking how a skeleton can have hair? I'm not a skeleton. I'm a skeleton-human hybrid." Iris looks like a full skeleton, except for the fact that she has long brown hair tipped with white at the end. Her soul is purple (Perseverance) and so, her right eye glows purple when she is extremely pissed. She prefers to wear purple and mint green hoodies, but will occasionally wear her mother's old pink/purple and blue sweater. However, if you battle her in a genocide run, she will be wearing chainmail armour under her hoodie. Personality "Hm, whats thi-OHMYGODWHATTHE****"-Iris seeing an amalgamate for the first time. Iris is curious about a lot of things, like the Old War, how the barrier was created, and how Amalgamates were all unsuccessful (I mean, there could at least be one successful Amalgamate!). She is perseverant, and also rather patient if she really concentrates. When Chara was trying to possess her (I'll get to that) she went through a major state of depression and anger. She would usually be found awake at night, her right eye glowing purple, screaming into a pillow. Backstory "Uh, so, I was possessed by a genocidal human ghost child, and I nearly slaughtered my mom and dad, my little bro, my bestie and my boyfriend."-Iris talking to a therapist. Irs was the child of Frisk and Sans. She had a little bro, Aster, who was the sweetest little bro you've ever met, a dad who was constantly cracking puns, a mother who was a savior of an entire race, a professional chef as a uncle, a goat grandma, and the God of Hyperdeath as another uncle. So, life was good. Iris was perfectly content at her home, until Chara invaded it. She had vivid dreams of a human girl walking up to her and grabbing her soul, then flashes of blood and dead bodies. She mostly ignored it, and continued being happy until she got assaulted by a human. However, her soon-to-be best friend Liliac chased him off. They bonded and soon were best friends with Iris admitting that she has a crush on her blind brother, Shaun. Iris finally mustered up the courage to tell Shaun, and soon they started dating. Soon, Iris was assaulted again, by the same human. Chara took over her body and she murdered the human. Iris was on trial but she got off innocent. Yet none ever looked at her the same way again. This is when her depression started. She barely socialized with anyone, and most of her time, when not at school, was on her bed. Soon, Chara got full control of her body, and after a few days of pretending to be normal, she went full genocide. She nearly killed her family. But then, she was knocked into a coma, where the old Iris fought for control of her body. When she was on the brink of losing the battle, a new figure appeared- W.D.Gaster. He and Iris's combined efforts chased Chara away for good, and as Gaster faded back into the void, he said one thing: "Tell your father I miss him." She woke up normal and went back to her family, who forgave her. She told Sans this message, and Sans told her she was saved by her grandfather. (when you think the backstory is short and then you look back on it and think "dang, thats long") Relationships Sans Iris has a strong bond with her father. They enjoy cracking puns to eachother and only Sans understands her obsession with manyoise. Frisk Iris also has a strong bond with her mother, and no matter how old she is, she always enjoys hearing the story about how she (helped) free the monsters. Aster Iris loves her little bro more than the sun itself and would do anything to protect him. She likes telling stories to him and thinks he's adorable. Liliac Iris likes hanging out with her best friend, and finds life more enjoyable around her. Shaun Iris loves Shaun, but still turns as purple as grapes whenever Shaun expresses affection for her. Gaster Iris misses her grandfather, and hopes to see him one last time to say thank you for chasing away Chara. Trivia * Iris drinks manayoise the same way Sans drinks ketchup. * Iris blushes purple. * Iris is slightly nearsighted. Category:Fancharacters Category:Female